Renascido: Uma nova chance
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Geralmente costuma ser difícil ter uma segunda chance. Mas ter uma terceira é praticamente impossível. Vegeta não esperava que sua sorte fosse mudar – muito menos que mudasse tão de repente. O destino, caprichoso, resolveu dar-lhe outra chance...


**Renascido: Uma nova chance**

Planeta Supremo, batalha final contra o pior vilão de todos: Majin Boo, em sua forma original. Era a luta que decidiria o futuro do Universo inteiro. A responsabilidade era grande, dependia apenas de duas pessoas para derrotar o monstro: Son Goku e Vegeta.

Goku, num momento crítico, tenta reunir toda a sua energia de Super Saiyajin 3, mas acaba perdendo a transformação. Enquanto isso, Boo enfrenta sua parte boa, o Boo gorducho, que não consegue derrotar sua parte má.

-... Acho que pior não pode ficar...

Essa frase foi dita por Vegeta, bastante ferido após levar uma tremenda surra de Boo, para ganhar tempo para Goku reunir energia para liquidar com o vilão de uma vez por todas. Mas o plano não deu certo...

- Idiota...! Em vez de acumular ki, acabou voltando ao normal...!! – Vegeta critica o herói.

Este, cansado, se justifica:

- Droga... Enquanto eu estava morto, agüentava numa boa... O corpo de um ser vivo gasta muito ki para manter o Super Saiyajin 3...

Nenhuma resposta. O que Goku disse fazia sentido. Os dois saiyajins estão muito esgotados. O destino do Universo dependia deles, mas parecia que tudo estava perdido. A luta entre os dois Majin Boos prosseguia. O Boo gordo estava perdendo. Goku fica mais preocupado:

- Essa não... É questão de tempo até que seja derrotado...

Eles precisavam pensar em algo... Os dois saiyajins precisavam descobrir alguma maneira de deter essa ameaça chamada Majin Boo...

Vegeta toma a iniciativa, aos berros:

- Supremo Sr. Kaioh e Dende!!! Estão me ouvindo?! Se estiverem ouvindo a minha voz, respondam!!!

- Hã?! Sim... Estamos ouvindo... – responde Dai-Kaiohshin, do outro lado da bola de cristal.

- Muito bem...! – prossegue o saiyajin. –... Vão imediatamente até o planeta Namek e reúnam as esferas do dragão!

- Eh... Mas por quê? – Dende questiona.

- Não encha o saco e vá logo!! Não perca tempo!!!

Depois de uma discussão entre Dende e Dai-Kaiohshin, Kibito-Shin os teletransporta ao planeta Namek, em busca das sete esferas para invocar Porunga.

Enquanto isso, no planeta Supremo...

- Vegeta... qual o plano...? – Goku questiona. –... Ainda é cedo demais para usar as esferas do dragão...

- Kakarotto... Quantas vezes você salvou a Terra até hoje...?

- Hã? – o herói foi surpreendido pela pergunta. – Que... Que pergunta, assim de repente... Sei lá... Perdi as contas...

- Para variar... Vamos fazer os terráqueos salvarem o planeta.

- Hã?!

Goku sabia que Vegeta tinha um plano, mas não fazia a menor idéia do que seria esse plano. Não demorou para que Dende avisasse que as sete esferas já estavam reunidas. O príncipe não perdeu tempo e mandou despertar logo o deus-dragão Porunga. E acrescentou:

- São dois desejos a serem realizados! Um, devolva a Terra como estava antes! Em seguida, ressuscite todos que morreram desde o dia do torneio de artes marciais... – pausa. –... menos os maus!

Essa última expressão foi pronunciada de forma mais triste. Sabia o que o destino lhe reservaria: ficaria para sempre no inferno, junto com outros seres malignos, como Freeza, Cell e Babidi – ou pior, cairia no esquecimento. Desperdiçara a chance que ganhara quando fora revivido, após ser humilhado em Namekusei. Fora um sujeito vil o tempo todo, e isso o fez pagar tal preço. Nem mesmo o seu sacrifício – ele achava – apagaria todas as maldades que cometera, obcecado em ter uma revanche contra Kakarotto! Chegara ao fundo do poço, a ponto de permitir que Babidi o escravizasse, só para ficar mais poderoso. Parece que seu destino estava selado. Para sempre.

- E qual o terceiro desejo? – Dende lhe pergunta.

- Além dos dois que eu falei, não importa! Deseje o que quiser!

-... Vegeta... – Goku intervém. – Sobre o segundo desejo... Não seria mais fácil pedir para ressuscitar... todos que foram mortos por Majin Boo...?

-... Imbecil. Assim vai acabar ressuscitando Babidi e Dabura... E as pessoas mortas por mim no torneio não ressuscitariam...

-... Oh... Vo... você pensou em tudo...

Dende cumpre sua parte e invoca Porunga. O primeiro pedido foi cumprido rapidamente. A Terra voltou a existir. Já o segundo desejo foi demorado.

Enquanto isso prosseguia a luta entre os dois Boos. O Boo gorducho apanhava cada vez mais. A situação está indo de mal a pior...

- Ainda não acabou, Dende...?! – Vegeta pergunta, impaciente. – Vai demorar para o desejo ser realizado?!

- Fique quieto, não grite assim. – replica Dai-Kaiohshin. – Porunga está fazendo o máximo.

- Vegeta! – avisa o jovem namek. – Todos estão ressuscitados!!!

O segundo desejo fora cumprido: todos os que morreram desde o torneio de artes marciais foram revividos...

- Oh! - exclamou Goku. - A sua auréola sumiu! Você ressuscitou! Que bom! Você não é mais um dos maus!

Vegeta ficou um tanto surpreso. A auréola que possuía sobre a cabeça – que indicava que ele estava morto – desaparecera. Porunga também o revivera... O que significa que ele já não era mais um sujeito mau, como Babidi e Dabura. O destino, caprichoso, lhe dera mais uma chance... E essa chance não poderia ser desperdiçada! Mas antes, era preciso ajudar Kakarotto a derrotar Boo.

E foi o que ele fez. Seu plano não era reviver Gohan, Goten e Trunks para ajudar. Era algo que nem o próprio Goku imaginava: usar a Genki-Dama para eliminar Boo. Para tanto, Sr. Kaioh foi o canal entre o Planeta Supremo e a Terra. A técnica foi executada a muito custo. Boo descobre e vai atacar Goku.

Mas, para evitar esse ataque, Vegeta decidiu interferir para ganhar tempo, a fim de que Goku conseguisse acumular energia suficiente para concluir a Genki-Dama. No entanto, mesmo ressuscitado, ainda não recuperara seu poder total. Ou seja, seu poder de luta estava ainda muito baixo, o que fez com que ele apanhasse muito.

Apesar dessa surra, conseguiu ganhar tempo o bastante para Goku concluir o plano. Junto com isso, o popular Mr. Satan também contribuiu para a finalização do ataque final do herói.

A Genki-Dama foi concluída. Mas Goku não podia arremessá-la... Vegeta estava caído no meio do caminho e mal conseguia se mexer... Não podia matá-lo assim...

- Tente sair de perto, Vegeta!!! Saia da linha de fogo...!!!

Essa hesitação tira o saiyajin do sério e o faz esbravejar a todo pulmão:

- Imbecil... Não se importe comigo... Acabe... logo com ele, idiota!!!

Boo ataca o herói, mas ele consegue escapar do raio disparado pelo vilão. Nisso, Mr. Satan, em um de seus raros momentos de verdadeira coragem, consegue tirar Vegeta da linha de fogo. Agora sim, a gigantesca esfera de energia pôde ser lançada. Porém, Goku está muito fraco ainda.

Então, Dende usa o pedido que sobrava, para que Porunga restaurasse a energia do guerreiro. Dito e feito. Com poder recuperado, Goku conseguiu fazer com que a Genki-Dama pusesse um fim definitivo em Majin Boo. Depois disso, ao descer no chão, fez questão de cumprimentar Vegeta, com um sinal de positivo. Afinal de contas, os méritos da grande vitória sobre o demônio não foram só dele...

*

Assim, teletransportados por Kibito-Shin, Dende, Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, o cachorrinho e o Boo rechonchudo apareceram no Templo Sagrado, onde a turma os aguardava ansiosamente. Depois de muitos abraços, cumprimentos e alegrias, todos ouvem Goku narrar tudo o que aconteceu: como foi revivido pelo Supremo Sr. Kaioh de quinze gerações passadas, como aconteceu a fusão com Vegeta, as aventuras dentro de Boo, até o desenrolar da batalha final.

- ... E a Terra está salva, graças a você, Goku... - diz Yamcha, entusiasmado.

- Não, Yamcha... – Goku o corrige. – Eu não teria conseguido derrotar Majin Boo sozinho. Devo isso principalmente ao Vegeta, ao Dende e ao Mr. Satan.

- É verdade. – Piccolo concorda. – Vegeta teve um bom plano.

- É, Piccolo. – confirma o herói. – Eu devo muito a ele, me ajudou muito!

Kulilin sente a falta de alguém no Templo Sagrado. Bulma percebe e acompanha o olhar do baixinho. Todos descobrem quem está faltando.

- Ei... Onde está o Vegeta?! – ela, por fim, pergunta.

- Ele sumiu!! – exclama Kulilin.

- Ué... Ele não foi revivido? – indaga Gohan.

- Foi, sim, Gohan. – Goku responde.

- Mas para onde ele foi? – Bulma começa a se preocupar.

- Isso eu não sei... – o herói responde, com sinceridade. – Quem sabe, se eu encontrar o ki dele...

Goku se concentra. Onde Vegeta estaria? Não deve ser difícil localizá-lo... pelo menos, não deveria ser, já que é um ki muito forte. Mas a procura não tem resultado.

- Encontrou, Goku? – ela pergunta, ansiosa.

- Não consigo encontrá-lo, Bulma. Ele conseguiu ocultar todo o ki.

"Mas, por quê?", Goku pensa. Por que Vegeta tomaria uma atitude dessas, como se estivesse fugindo de algo ou alguém? Isso não era típico dele. Será que teria algo a ver com o turbilhão de acontecimentos recentes, no qual estivera envolvido? Uma coisa era certa: o príncipe saiyajin estava bastante mudado. Tão mudado, a ponto de ajudar seu maior rival a vencer Boo, depois de se sacrificar pela Terra. Sim... ele mudara muito... Talvez essa mudança o tenha deixado confuso. E, durante a luta, o herói já percebera isso.

- Acho que ele não quer ser encontrado. – Piccolo supõe.

- Concordo com você, Piccolo. Parece que ele quer ficar só. – diz o herói.

- Mas por que, Goku? – Bulma o interroga.

- Não tenho certeza... Mas acho que ele sente que ficou muito diferente... do que era antes de se sacrificar contra Majin Boo. Penso que ele deve estar tentando entender o que está acontecendo...

Essas conjeturas de Goku não a acalmam de todo, mas ela pensa que pode ser isso que tenha levado Vegeta a sumir do Templo Sagrado. Só que algo ainda a incomoda: a incerteza sobre a volta dele. O herói percebe a inquietude da amiga:

- Não se preocupe, Bulma. Ele vai voltar.

Goku consegue transmitir um pouco de tranqüilidade a ela. Sempre podia confiar nele. Bulma sempre o tratou como se fosse seu irmão caçula, que nunca teve. Além disso, essa confiança sempre existira. Ele jamais mentiria a ela. Mas... será que Vegeta realmente vai reaparecer?

*

Algumas horas já se passaram desde o fim do combate contra Majin Boo, desde que o planeta Terra fora recriado, desde que Vegeta fora revivido por Porunga. Também correra quase esse mesmo espaço de tempo, desde que o saiyajin saíra do Templo Sagrado, sem que ninguém percebesse de imediato. Saíra na hora em que Goku terminava de narrar as aventuras da luta contra Boo para a turma.

O saiyajin estava de pé, sobre um morro, próximo a uma cidade. Chegara lá, há alguns minutos atrás. Pensativo, a contempla demoradamente. A vida voltou a pulsar no planeta. Lá embaixo, na cidade, não é diferente. Tudo voltou à sua agitação normal. Nem parece que tudo aquilo fora arrasado há algumas horas atrás...

"Mais uma ironia do destino", ele pensa. Há anos atrás, um saiyajin fora enviado para destruir este planeta. Mas não executara sua missão. Uma pancada na cabeça, devido a uma queda, o fizera esquecer de tudo. Assim, ele passou a conviver com os habitantes da Terra e a defendê-los. É a história de Kakarotto – conhecido pelos terráqueos como Son Goku... seu grande rival. Bulma lhe contara essa história, e também algo sobre Piccolo, que queria dominar o planeta, mas não conseguiu. E depois... O próprio Vegeta, que fora atrás do "traidor" – Goku – para eliminá-lo, e destruir o planeta que ele não destruiu.

E o tempo passou... Agora, os três lutam no mesmo lado. Por pura ironia do destino, defendem o planeta que deveriam destruir. Parece que a Terra tem uma vocação... a de acolher seres de outras galáxias, de longínquos planetas, como se pertencessem a ela... Vocação de planeta adotivo... ao qual esses seres acabam se apegando e ao qual defendem a qualquer custo. Isso aconteceu com Kakarotto e com Piccolo... e, agora, acontece o mesmo com Vegeta.

O saiyajin se lembra, na hora, dos amigos de Goku. Os humanos, em questão de poder, não chegam nem aos pés de um indivíduo da raça guerreira. Mas eles têm uma arma mais poderosa do que os superpoderes de um saiyajin: o afeto. Isso pode fazer com que seres tão fracos impulsionem alguém a defendê-los com unhas e dentes até o fim. Até as últimas conseqüências...

Agora entende que fora isso que o motivara de verdade a lutar contra Boo. Lutara, pela primeira vez, por um objetivo que lhe valia a pena: sua nova família. Pela primeira vez, se sentira na obrigação de defender algo ou alguém. Bulma o atraíra, não só pela beleza, mas pela personalidade forte, como se pertencesse à raça saiyajin. Tempos depois, Trunks havia nascido. O garoto considera o pai como um herói, um ídolo. Inevitavelmente, desenvolveu uma ligação afetiva por esposa e filho. Quis desfazer-se desse sentimento para enfrentar seu rival Kakarotto, mas isso o fez se arrepender profundamente de seu egoísmo. Então, entendeu que as mudanças que aconteciam em seu coração, outrora frio, eram irreversíveis. Daí, empenhou-se a aliar-se de vez ao seu maior rival e assim o ajudou a derrotar Boo.

No entanto, não esperava ter uma nova chance. Já começava a aceitar a idéia de que era seu fim definitivo amargar a eternidade no inferno, ou acabar sendo mergulhado no esquecimento. Só que seu destino mudou de forma inesperada. Pensava que Porunga não o revivesse, mas o deus-dragão o fizera voltar à vida.

Já não se sente mais o mesmo. Sente-se um pouco envergonhado, pois se achava responsável, em parte, por Majin Boo ter despertado e causado o que causou. Pensa que não merece nada, nem a família que tem, nem mesmo a gratidão de Kakarotto, a quem ele perseguira por tanto tempo. Apesar disso, Goku sempre o respeitou. E o restante da turma também passou a fazer o mesmo.

Suas idéias começam a se desembaralhar. Precisava mesmo de se encontrar. Agora entende que tem uma nova razão para viver e lutar. Não é mais o ódio, nem o desejo de vingança. Outras coisas lhe dão motivos de sobra para viver essa nova oportunidade e lutar para defender a Terra com unhas e dentes. Coisas que nunca sentira antes. Coisas que havia aprendido na convivência com os terráqueos. Mas será que conseguiria finalmente se adaptar a este planeta, como Kakarotto?

Vegeta olha novamente para a cidade lá embaixo e resolve se dirigir até lá. Assim, em um salto, ele chega ao chão, já dentro dela. Acaba parando no meio de uma multidão que vai e vem freneticamente nas calçadas. O mesmo movimento – ele observa – acontece com os carros na rua.

A maioria das pessoas passa pelo saiyajin – parado – sem olhá-lo. Uns poucos têm a curiosidade de parar e vê-lo, e perceber que as roupas do príncipe estão rasgadas e gastas, marcas da luta que havia se desenrolado há horas atrás e que decidira o destino do Universo.

O guerreiro nunca havia parado para observar algo apenas por observar. Sempre havia achado isso pura perda de tempo. Começa a caminhar e, sem perceber, chega a um beco sem saída. Num salto, chega a um prédio de quatro andares. Do alto desse prédio, ele continua a observar o movimento das pessoas transitando lá embaixo. Por um acaso, avista, ao longe, uma enorme placa erguida num lugar onde parece ser a saída da cidade. Reconhece o retrato de Mr. Satan, e os dizeres: "Você está saindo de Satan City. Tenha uma boa viagem!" É o retrato de um sujeito ridículo... Mas esse sujeito ridículo também ajudou na luta contra Boo. Era impossível acreditar que um cara tão imbecil pudesse dar sua contribuição para tal luta...

Um ruído, vindo de baixo, chama a atenção do saiyajin. Parecem passos de alguém correndo. Ao que parece, há um bom tempo, pelo som de respirações um tanto ofegantes. Vegeta olha para baixo e vê um homem bastante grande e musculoso acuar três pessoas no beco. O trio acuado é formado por um homem, uma mulher e um garoto, com aproximadamente oito anos – a idade de Trunks.

- Você não tem pra onde ir, meu caro. – é a voz do grandão. – Mas não se preocupe... sua família vai junto. Não quero que fique ninguém para me dedurar para a polícia...

A mulher e o menino ficam abraçados, encolhidos de medo ante aquela figura ameaçadora. Protegendo eles, o outro homem, à frente, é bem menor que o outro, mas parece pronto a defender a mulher e a criança.

- Você não vai encostar sua mão em nenhum fio de cabelo da minha esposa e do meu filho, seu canalha! EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR!!!

- Está me desafiando? – o brutamontes mostra-se debochado e depois reassume seu ar de ameaça. – Saiba que, depois dos meus crimes, costumo matar todas as testemunhas que eu puder. Vocês testemunharam um crime meu, então, você, sua mulher e seu pirralho DEVEM MORRER!!!

- Tente me matar primeiro! – o pai de família tenta intimidá-lo com um tom desafiador. – Não vai ser fácil como pensa... Eu participei das eliminatórias do último torneio de artes marciais...

- Você está me irritando... Vou matar todos vocês...

- SÓ POR CIMA DO MEU CADÁVER!!! – exclama o outro homem.

Logo em seguida, ele sai correndo e parte pra cima do grandão, visando um chute na nuca. Mas o chute não acontece. O brutamontes, com uma das mãos, agarra-lhe o tornozelo com força e o arremessa contra o muro do fim do beco. A colisão arranca o reboco do muro e ele cai em cima de algumas latas de lixo, fazendo um barulhão.

O grandão começa a gargalhar e diz:

- É... realmente, você não passa de um lixo!

O outro sente o impacto da colisão nas costas e começa a tossir convulsivamente, até cuspir sangue no chão e ficar quase sem ar. Recupera o fôlego e, com muito custo, se levanta. O brutamontes o ironiza:

- Para um lixo, até que você é forte! Pensei que precisasse de um golpe só pra matá-lo...

- Mas já viu que é preciso... mais do que um golpe... pra acabar comigo, não é...? – ironiza o outro, por sua vez.

Ele dá mais uma respirada. Não pensa em se entregar tão fácil. Mãe e filho vêem o combate, aterrorizados. Ele corre de novo pra atacar seu corpulento inimigo, mas leva outro golpe: um forte soco, que o joga novamente no chão. Agora está indefeso. A esposa tapa o rosto com as mãos, não quer mais assistir à tortura que seu marido está sofrendo. Queria que aquilo parasse, mas não consegue emitir um único som, tamanho o pavor. Ele, jogado no chão, muito ferido, não consegue se mexer. Está vulnerável.

O brutamontes o pega, pela gola da blusa, e o ergue a meio metro do chão. Está inconsciente e prestes a receber outro soco, daqueles bem potentes. Mas o grandão recebe um chute na canela, sente uma baita dor e ouve uma voz de menino dizer:

- Larga o meu pai, seu bandido!!!

A dor que sentira do golpe-surpresa o faz largar o outro homem, que fica jogado no chão. O garoto tenta reanimar o pai:

- Papai, acorda! Acorda, pai!!!

De repente, Vegeta, que vê tudo do alto do prédio, se recorda de Trunks e Goten atacando o Majin Boo gorducho, quando este lhe dava a maior surra. O garotinho do beco agiu como se fosse seu filho Trunks naquele dia. A cena que se sucede acaba sendo semelhante à que vivera o saiyajin.

- Filho... Por que... fez isso...? – O homem, com voz bastante débil de quem recobra os sentidos, pergunta ao menino. – É muito... perigoso...!

Com um grande esforço – titânico até, se lembrarmos que quem está lutando não é um guerreiro Z – ele se levanta e, com muita dificuldade, consegue firmar-se em pé, muito arquejante, e consegue dizer:

- Eu não disse...? Pra me matar... é preciso... mais do que um golpe!!!

O garoto, empolgado, diz:

- Você não vai derrotar meu pai! Ele é muito forte!

Enquanto o menino dizia isso, o bandido tira do casaco um revólver e o aponta pra ele. O pai vê o movimento e avisa o filho:

- Saia de perto de mim.

- Por quê?

- Você provou que é corajoso, filho... – ele diz, com um sorriso. – Estou muito orgulhoso...

- Papai...

Os olhos dele ficam marejados ao falar com o garoto. Ele engole em seco, sente um nó na garganta. Com a mão dolorida, dá um cafuné no pequeno. Então, com a voz pesarosa, pede:

- Por favor, saia de perto de mim... é muito perigoso...

O garoto vê o semblante do pai e o obedece. Ele vê a obediência do filho e sente seu coração dilacerar-se. Teria que deixar a família que tanto ama. Sorri, melancolicamente e, com uma voz triste, pede:

- Cuide de sua mãe...

A frase ecoa no ouvido do saiyajin, não mais com a voz do sujeito, que está lá embaixo, no beco. A frase ecoa com a sua própria voz. _"Cuide de sua mãe"_, ele disse a Trunks, da mesma forma que aquele pai dissera ao filho. Ao golpear Trunks, para que ele não visse o trágico fim de seu pai e herói, Vegeta havia sentido algo transpassar-lhe o coração e destroçá-lo. Para tentar salvar o garoto e Bulma, teve de deixá-los e encontrar-se com a morte...

... E o sujeito está agindo da mesma maneira, disposto a proteger seus entes queridos até o fim, mesmo que isso signifique seu próprio fim. O brutamontes engatilha a arma e diz:

- Que comovente... Quase me fez chorar...

O outro está pronto para receber o tiro fatal. O corpo está debilitado pela surra que tinha levado. Trêmulo, abre os braços, como um escudo tentando proteger a esposa, que desata a chorar, e o filho, que tenta, em vão, reter as lágrimas. A arma dá um clique seco. Aí vem o tiro. Ele fecha os olhos, escuta um estouro e... não é atingido!

O estouro não é de um tiro. O revólver é atingido por um pequeno raio e estoura. O bandido solta um "Ai!" e larga a arma. A mão que a empunhava acaba se queimando.

- MALDIÇÃO! – ele berra. – O que significa isso?! Não faz mal... – se conforma. – Vou matá-lo assim mesmo... com as minhas próprias mãos!!!

Antes que o grandalhão fizesse algo, alguma coisa o prende em uma parede. É um anel de energia, que lhe prende o pulso com muita força. O outro homem fica atônito com a surpresa que lhe salvara a vida. Antes de desmaiar, ele olha para cima e fita o terraço do prédio de quatro andares. Mas lá não havia ninguém...

*

Alguns instantes depois, Videl chega ao beco, seguida por Gohan, vestido como Grande Sayaman. A garota entra primeiro no local e se depara com um homem grandalhão, preso pelo pulso a uma parede, graças a um anel luminoso. "Isso não é nada comum", ela pensa e chama o companheiro:

- Ei, Grande Sayaman! Poderia vir aqui um momento?

Nisso, ele conversava com um dos policiais que havia chegado ali primeiro. Ambos vão até onde Videl está e Gohan retira o anel que prendia o bandido. Este é algemado e conduzido a uma das viaturas, sem resistir à prisão. Um dos peritos chega ao beco, com um saco plástico, contendo um revólver despedaçado e derretido.

- Vocês não acham estranho?

- O que é isso? – o jovem herói pergunta.

- É um revólver. Bem... ao menos, era... Parece que ele estava muito quente e estourou...

- De quem é essa arma? – Videl pergunta.

- Do sujeito que acabamos de prender. Ele é conhecido por matar testemunhas de seus crimes e escapar da gente. Dessa vez, ele tinha cometido um assalto e queria matar as testemunhas que o viram agir.

- É o que chamam de "queima de arquivo"?

- Exato, senhorita Videl. Pelo que eu soube, ele tentou matar a testemunha, a esposa e o filho. A mulher e a criança não sofreram ferimento algum, mas o homem ficou muito ferido, após enfrentá-lo... Agora ele está fora de perigo. Ao que parece, ele seria alvejado pelo bandido, mas um milagre o salvou. A julgar pelo revólver, como foi encontrado, e pelo estranho anel luminoso que prendeu aquele bandido... eu não teria dúvidas quanto à questão de ter sido um milagre...

- Também começo a ter essa impressão... – diz Videl.

Gohan fica em silêncio. Parece começar a suspeitar desse "milagre". Os policiais entram nas viaturas e vão embora, após periciar todo o beco, ladeado por um edifício de seis andares e outro, de quatro. No local, permanecem apenas os dois jovens. Videl retoma a conversa:

- Gohan, o que você acha disso tudo?

- Eles disseram que um raio atingiu o revólver...

- Foi. E que esse raio teria sido disparado de lá de cima. – ela aponta o terraço do prédio de quatro andares.

- De onde veio o anel que prendeu aquele ladrão aqui, não é? – ele aponta para a marca feita pelo anel, na parede do prédio de seis andares.

- E, pouco antes de chegarmos aqui, você sentiu um ki, não foi, Gohan?

- Na verdade, achei que tinha sentido o ki de Vegeta por aqui...

- O pai de Trunks?

- É. – ele assente com a cabeça.

Alguém se materializa na penumbra do beco e avança alguns passos até eles, que reconhecem imediatamente o recém-chegado:

- Papai?

- Sr. Goku?

Goku ainda não havia trocado as roupas rasgadas. Tinha levado Chi Chi e Goten para casa e voltado para o Templo Sagrado, onde esteve até há pouco. Sentira o ki de Vegeta, que, instantes depois, acabou desaparecendo. Perdeu sua pista mas, em compensação, encontrou Gohan e Videl.

- O que faz aqui, papai?

- Senti o ki de Vegeta por aqui, mas ele acabou sumindo. Então, me guiei pelo seu...

- Então ele esteve por aqui?

- Parece que sim, Gohan.

- Por que você está procurando por ele?

- Bulma está muito preocupada com ele e me pediu para procurá-lo. – diz o herói. – Pelo jeito, ele esteve mesmo por aqui...

- Parece que você tem razão, papai. Acho que foi ele que lançou um raio que estourou o revólver do bandido. Mas o anel de energia... ele prendia o braço dele aqui... – o rapaz aponta novamente as marcas na parede.

- Não há dúvida de que foi o Vegeta, Gohan. – Goku afirma. – Esse anel deve ser igual ao que ele usou contra mim, quando nos enfrentamos. Ele é o único que sabe fazer isso. E o ki que apareceu deve ter sido quando ele fez isso...

*

O céu começa a ganhar as cores do crepúsculo. O Sol começa a se pôr em um descampado cheio de formações rochosas. Em um desses picos íngremes, vê-se, sentado, um vulto solitário na contraluz do Sol poente. É um vulto bem definido, uma sombra masculina, de cabelos espetados. É Vegeta, que fixa seus olhos negros no horizonte longínquo. Uma brisa agita a cabeleira escura do saiyajin. Nunca havia perdido tempo vendo as coisas da Terra, sempre havia achado tudo isso inútil. Mas isso parece aplacar seu impetuoso coração de guerreiro saiyajin.

Acabara a confusão em sua mente, e isso o faz aceitar a verdade: já não é mais o mesmo, desde que passou a viver na Terra. No passado, era solitário, amargo, frio e temido, mas também, humilhado. Porém, o tempo passou, ele fixou-se no planeta azul, e mudou... de forma irreversível. Um caminho sem volta.

O acontecimento que presenciara naquele beco lhe demonstrara como a mudança foi grande, a ponto de evitar que aquele homem, que defendia a esposa e o filho, fosse cruelmente assassinado. Queria evitar que aquele sujeito deixasse sua família sofrendo... como ele teve que deixar a sua...

O antigo Vegeta, frio e calculista, jamais se importaria com isso. Pelo contrário, ele se deliciaria com o derramamento de sangue inocente que poderia acontecer ali. Jamais defenderia alguém, nem mesmo um ser considerado fraco e inferior à sua raça. Só que ele mudou... e muito. Embora ele não demonstre, sente grande afeto e amor por Bulma e pelo filho Trunks. Já não é mais temido pelos guerreiros Z. Pelo contrário, eles o respeitam, como respeitam Goku, Kulilin ou Piccolo. Coisa que jamais havia conseguido quando trabalhava para Freeza...

Sente um ki, próximo dele. É Goku, que se materializa pelo teletransporte. Ele parece aliviado:

- Ainda bem que o encontrei, Vegeta!

Engraçado... a simples menção do nome de Goku era o suficiente para Vegeta sair do sério! Kakarotto lhe inspirava ódio profundo e declarado. Sua simples presença o deixava furioso e ansioso para acabar com seu arquirrival... Mas, desta vez, não sentia isso. Kakarotto começa a lhe parecer um novo amigo, em vez de velho inimigo. Não o vê mais como seu pior inimigo, mas passa a vê-lo como um rival superior, que merece respeito de sua parte.

- Finalmente pude me guiar pelo seu ki para te achar! – diz o saiyajin mais jovem.

Vegeta havia se esquecido de manter oculta a sua presença.

- O que quer comigo, Kakarotto?

- Bulma ficou preocupada e me pediu para te encontrar.

Goku prossegue, após perceber o silêncio do saiyajin mais velho:

- Ela queria saber se você está bem... e se vai voltar pra casa...

- E você acha que devo fazer isso? – Vegeta pergunta, já prevendo a resposta.

- Isso só depende de você, Vegeta... A decisão é sua.

O príncipe fica atônito. Esperava uma resposta óbvia, do tipo "Sim, eu acho que você deve fazer isso". Ele, que até então não desviara seus olhos do ponto que fitava no horizonte, encara o saiyajin mais jovem, surpreso e meio que ofendido pela resposta inteligente demais de um sujeito que ele ainda considera um tanto "miolo mole". Goku, inocentemente, se justifica:

- Ora, Vegeta... Você não gosta de ouvir palpites de ninguém...

O outro saiyajin não responde. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele prossegue, um pouco mais sério:

- ... E nisso você tem razão. Devemos ouvir o que o coração nos diz.

- O que faz você achar que eu faria isso?

O herói volta ao seu ar tranqüilo e despreocupado para responder:

- Muitas coisas... Só hoje, foram várias... Inclusive evitar a morte de uma família em Satan City...

O príncipe dá seu costumeiro meio-sorriso. Parece que Kakarotto não tem a inteligência tão atrofiada quanto julgava que fosse. Goku, por seu turno, está surpreso: a conversa entre os dois saiyajins nunca foi tão pacífica. Tanto que, desde que começaram essa conversa, Vegeta ainda não o chamou de "imbecil" ou "idiota", muito menos usou essas duas palavras em uma mesma fala... Sentados um ao lado do outro, iluminados pelos raios dourados do Sol de fim de tarde, parecem velhos amigos batendo um papo.

- Kakarotto... Você já se adaptou a este planeta?

Mais uma vez, Goku se mostra surpreso. O tom de voz de Vegeta, durante essa conversa, não tem sua rispidez habitual. Ao que parece, está realmente disposto a conversar com seu arquirrival. Então, o herói responde à pergunta:

- Bem... acho que sim... embora a Chi Chi ainda reclame de algumas coisas de mim...

O príncipe deduz que as reclamações às quais ele se refere são as que dizem respeito à paixão dele por lutar, algo tão inerente à raça saiyajin. Bem... isso lhe parece ser um consolo, já que Bulma também reclamava pelo mesmo motivo...

O Sol termina de se pôr. Restam ainda os últimos raios dourados do astro-rei do Sistema Solar. Não vai demorar muito para escurecer. Vegeta se levanta, pronto para partir. Mas Goku o detém, com uma pergunta:

- Para onde você vai agora, Vegeta?

O saiyajin mais velho sorri, a seu modo, e responde:

- Se isso o interessa tanto, Kakarotto... Irei para onde devo ir.

Goku parece entender o que ele quer dizer:

- Você tem uma família que o ama muito... Acredito que Trunks e Bulma ainda querem revê-lo... Devem ter sentido muito a sua falta!

Os olhos do príncipe ficam trêmulos. Ele dá as costas ao herói e começa a flutuar, para seguir seu rumo, mas ouve a voz jovial do outro saiyajin:

- Foi uma grande luta, aquela contra Majin Boo! Muito obrigado pela ajuda!

- Fiz apenas o que devia fazer!

- Ah... Você ainda quer me enfrentar?

- Quem sabe, um dia... – diz o príncipe.

Vegeta aumenta sua energia e toma a direção do último raio de Sol. Segue, a toda velocidade, a oeste do local onde estivera, e desaparece no horizonte.

- Parece que ele vai fazer a coisa certa... – Goku pensa, em voz alta. – Bem... eu também preciso ir pra casa. A Chi Chi deve estar preocupada comigo...

O herói se concentra e consegue localizar os kis de seus filhos Gohan e Goten. Em seguida, leva dois dedos à testa e desaparece, com o teletransporte.

*

A noite chega, anunciando o fim de um dia muito conturbado, mas com um final feliz... ou quase, para Bulma. As horas passam, e nada do marido voltar!

"_Não se preocupe, Bulma. Ele vai voltar."_

Será que Goku tinha dito aquilo só para acalmá-la, como um eterno otimista, ou havia falado a verdade? Todos foram revividos, estão felizes... menos ela!

Trunks tentou esperar pelo pai, mas acabou vencido pelo cansaço. Foram dias exaustivos para o filho de oito anos, que agora tem um descanso merecido. Ela o põe na cama e o cobre, em seguida dá-lhe um beijinho carinhoso de boa-noite na testa.

Também bastante cansada, ela se dirige ao seu quarto. Passa os olhos no retrato de família, uma foto recente, tirada antes das eliminatórias do último torneio de artes marciais. Ela, o saiyajin – com o uniforme que usou nesse torneio – e o filho. Uma família quase normal. A porta para a sacada está aberta, deixando a fresca brisa da noite entrar e agitar levemente as cortinas. Passa pela porta, chega à enorme sacada e ali permanece, por vários – e longos – minutos, à espera de Vegeta. Será que ele apareceria?

Bulma resolve voltar ao quarto. Vira-se e caminha em direção à porta. O vento sopra levemente, agitando a camisola com que está vestida. Escuta um som. Parece o som de botas tocando o chão, logo atrás dela, como se alguém estivesse aterrissando ali. Seria a sua imaginação pregando uma peça?

A resposta vem, quando ela sente uma mão tocar seu ombro. Uma mão forte, firme e, ao mesmo tempo, gentil. As horas de espera não foram em vão. Vegeta havia retornado. Ela toca a mão do saiyajin, quer ter certeza de que é mesmo ele. Já com essa certeza, fecha os olhos e pensa: "Muito obrigada, Goku... Muito obrigada por ajudá-lo a voltar..."

Começam a sair lágrimas de seus olhos azuis. Nesses últimos dias, seus nervos andavam em frangalhos. A mulher de personalidade forte e desafiadora dá lugar a um ser frágil e sensível. Ela o olha frente a frente, ainda com os olhos úmidos. O saiyajin, surpreso com aquele olhar, pergunta um tanto desconcertado:

- Está... chorando...? Por quê...?

Ele ainda está aprendendo a entender os sentimentos dos terráqueos. Passa a achar que pode conviver com isso, sem perder a personalidade e sem se parecer com um "bobo alegre" como Goku.

Bulma sorri ante a surpresa do marido e responde a pergunta:

- Porque estou feliz, Vegeta... Feliz por você ter voltado...

Ele não consegue esconder a sensação de alívio em ouvir isso dela.

- E Trunks? – ele pergunta.

- Ele dormiu. Estava muito cansado e não conseguiu esperar por você...

O saiyajin resolve se dirigir ao quarto de seu filho. Ao entrar, vê que o garoto dorme um sono de – digamos – um guerreiro vencedor. Um descanso mais do que merecido. Mesmo sendo poderoso, Trunks ainda é uma criança. Uma criança que orgulha o pai. O garoto abre os olhos e o vê, mas logo mergulha de novo no sono, com um sorriso estampado no rosto, demonstrando se orgulhar do pai, visto como um herói. Ao sair do quarto, um sorriso se desenha no rosto do guerreiro.

Chegando ao seu quarto, Vegeta encontra Bulma dormindo, o sono a havia vencido. Instintivamente, ele acaricia o cabelo azul-turquesa de sua companheira e sorri novamente. Quantas vezes ele já havia sorrido até agora? "Isso já está começando a virar um hábito", pensou.

É... A vida voltou a pulsar na Terra... E nele, também...


End file.
